nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Feimrei
Basic Information: The FeimreiF-eh-mer-ray are a sentient species that live on planet [[Dradihen|'Dradihen']]. They speak three languages and live on the forested continent. It had tropical, temperate, and boreal forests. A crewman of Captain Seri, who goes by the name of Nani, is a green-feathered Feimrei. Average Height and Weight Male: Somewhere around 3" 5' and 45 pounds Female: Somewhere around 3" and 42 1/4 pounds {<~~•~~>} The Appearance of The Feimrei: The Feimrei are a short species with five eyes and long pawed feet, and their base feathers are small and stick to the skin. The only places the Feimrei have fairly large and free moving feathers are on the tailtips, which the feathers are arranged in different shapes according to their genes, and arms, which are similar to that of a birds wing. The Feimrei are incapable of flight unless on a ship. Feimrei's hands are human-like and are the same color as their base feathers. Colors: In Feimrei civilizations, ranks were decided by the color of their feathers. This rule was first created by Krahneer. Green '''- The lowest of the ranks. Most green-feathered Feimrei work in the mines, others as servants. '''Pink - The second lowest rank. Most pink-feathered Feimrei are construction workers, others forged weapons. Yellow - The third lowest rank. All are farmers. Grey - The fourth lowest ranking Feimrei. Every grey-feathered Feimrei are bakers. Orange - The fifth lowest rank of the six low ranks. Most are lumberjacks, and others become traders. Black - The last low rank. All are entertainers. White - The sixth highest rank. All are artists that sculpt, paint, and script plays for entertainers. Blue - The fifth highest rank. Most are ship mechanics, though some work with technology. Brown - The forth highest rank. All are spacesuit makers. Red - The third highest rank. Most are guards, others are executors. Purple - The second highest ranking. They all manage the lower ranks. Gold - The highest rank of them all. Gold-feathered Feimrei are the rulers of the civilization. They decide what's what. Genetics: Beaks: Long and tubular (Hummingbird-like): Least dominant Thick and curved downward (Flamingo-like): Second least dominant Flat and wide at base with whiskers at sides (Fly-catchers): Third least dominant Wide bills (Duck and Seagull): Forth least dominant Slender and pointed (Warbler-like): Fourth most dominant Long and hooked (Fish eaters): Third most dominant Sharp, hooked beak (Hawk): Second most dominant Cone-shaped (Finch): The most dominant Base Colors: Black - least dominant White - second least dominant Brown - second most dominant Light creamy yellow - most dominant Feather Colors: The higher the rank is, the least dominant it is. It also has a five percent more chance to be the color of the females' over males'. The child will most likely have a mix of the two feather colors, which causes most Feimrei to selectively breed for the future of their child. Children born with both colors will be given tests on both subjects, the one they score higher on becomes their rank. Example: Red female and white male: 10% White 15% Red 25% White and Red 50% Pink Tailtip Feather Shapes: None: Least dominant Rounded Triangle: Second least dominant Circle: Second most dominant Rounded Diamond: Most dominant Feather patterns (For multicolored Feimrei, dark is the female's color and light and white is the male's; Dark and light can be reversed) Arm Feathers: Dark colored feathers with light colored spots Light colored feathers with dark stripes Light colored feathers with dark outlining Any shade of color with white tips Light colored feathers with dark outlining and white tips with black spots Any shade of color on left side of light colored feather with slightly dark spots, and dark colored stripes Light colored feathers with dark double lacing Tailtip Feathers: Light colored feathers with dark single lace Dark colored feathers with light double lace Dark colored feathers with light penciling Light feathers with dark barring Dark feathers with light mottling Dark feathers with light spangling {<~~•~~>} Language: For every different type of forest on planet Dradihen, there was one language. The planet had three forest types and the Feimrei have three languages. These languages were: [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/The_Second_Feimrei_Language:_Teridovish Teridovish], learning difficulty is easy, but a bit more close to medium. Most Feimrei speak this language. Ardomic, learning difficulty is medium. Haitque, learning difficulty is hard. Very little speak it. {<~~•~~>} Mythology: Gods: N/A Goddesses: N/A Mythological Creatures: N/A Category:NMS Wikia Crew Category:Crewman Nani Category:Dradihen